Oh My Gosh, You have Long Hair!
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: "Oh My Gosh Mandy, you have Long hair!" He squealed like a piglet. "You never told me you had long hair!"


Oh My Gosh, You Have Long Hair!

Characters (c) Maxwell Atoms, and Cartoon Network

Story (c) Me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: Hey guys! This is kind of my first time writing for these guys. I wanted to write something for Billy and Mandy bc I ship them XDD They're older here, probably about college or something. Or at the least, Mandy is in college. Idk just early twenties I guess. And even tho their older, I tried making them sound like themselves. So, which means Billy is going to be as energetic and crazy as he ever was XDD Anyway enjoy, I guess XDDD Any reviews? Be nice tho, I do take constructive criticism, but not rude hateful reviews. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Hey Grim, wheres Mandy?" Billy asked when he bursted into the house and jumping onto the sofa. Grim crossed his arms staring at the television. "Why must you always ask where dat woman is?" He grumbled under his breath in his Jamaican accent. "I mean sheesh, she isn't dat special."<p>

"To me she is," Billy replied causally leaning back. "Anyway where is she?"

"She's upstairs or somethin', I don' know, and I don' care," Grim snapped tucking his skeleton hands behind his head. "Now leave me be before I remove you from this world, and don' think I won'."

"Hehehehehe! Sure things grim!" Billy giggled like an energetic five year old boy who just got a toy truck for christmas. "Baiiiiiiiiiii!" he then squealed and quickly spranged off the couch like a bouncy ball and quickly ran up the stairs hearts flying behind him.

"Idiots," Grim mumbled irritably to himself. "I am in a world full of idiots," he then added flailing his arms about before his arm had accidentally fell off and to the ground the bones rattling when they hit the floor with a thud. Grim glowered at this. "I hate children," he growled bending over and picking up his arm.

Upstairs, Billy hummed happily to himself as he reared up the stairs and in the hallway of his oldest friend's room and quickly stopped and placed his hands over his mouth like a microphone. "Oh, Maaaaaaaandyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He sung out merrily. He beamed wildly and stood quiet waiting to hear the threatening murder threats. Or some sort of command. But unfortunately, no angry yell was heard. Billy arched an eyebrow at this in confusion. "Mandy?" He called out meekly a finger up to his lip.

There was only silence.

Now Billy was getting worried. It wasn't like her to stay quiet like this. She would always have something to say. Whether it was a threat, name calling, a command, an insult-just name it! But she was never silent like this, unless she was really passed out on the bed which Billy had caught her doing a couple times which only resulted in her fist colliding with his giant pink nose. "Mandy, where are you?" Billy yelled out again getting afraid slowly walking down the hallway. "You're not dead are you?"

He continued his searching before stopping and noticing the bathroom light on. He seemed to jolt in surprise when he saw this and after a second of thinking, he decided to go and see what was in the bathroom. He placed himself against the wall of the hallway and sidestepped quickly until he was near the door frame. Sweating percussively, Billy reached out with a shaky hand and gripped the wall. "Mandy...are you in here?" he whimpered peeking into the bathroom in much of a two year old behavior.

He looked inside the clean and brightly lit bathroom and gasped a raspy exclaim while slapping his hands over the side of his face. "Oh my gosh Mandy, you have long hair!" He squealed like a small piglet. Mandy gasped and spun around, her messy hair, that was neck lengthed, she had been trying to brush was in a matted mess and her face a bright red when she saw Billy gawking at her. She looked like a red light bulb with blonde hair. "You never told me you had long hair!" Billy said rushing into the bathroom to grab a strand of her hair into his hands. "I could have like braided your hair! I would totally loves that!"

"Get out you creep!" Mandy shrieked grabbing a shampoo bottle and throwing it at him and shoved him out of the bathroom. "But-but-but-" Billy stammered stumbling backwards. "Your hair is so pwetty!"

"If I ever catch you trying to peek at me like that again, I'll make sure you eat the floor...or, better yet, the sink!"

Slam! went the door at Billy's face almost smacking him in the process. Billy had stared dumbly at the door before a huge smile curled onto his lips. "You know, you should really leave your hair down more often," he suggested tilting his head. "Because, to be honests, those devil horns were really starting to get boring."

"Get out of here before you're dead meat!"

"You know now that you said that, I could go for a hamburger..."

"Then go...make me one, you bone head before I squash you into nothing. Now get!" Mandy fumed from the other side of the door. "Okay, okay sheesh!" Billy replied frowning. "No, need to get all crunk," he then added more or less to himself.

With that, he quickly walked down the stairs as if nothing had happened, but then let out yet another squeal. "Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!" he screamed making the house shake from his booming voice.

A person outside screamed in sheer horror, "it's an earthquake!" Making Grim look outside the window in surprise. "Billy! You're destroyin' the earth!" he scolded looking up at Billy who loomed over him with a quirky smile. Grim scoffed. "Not that I care, anyway," he mumbled waving his hand away. "So, please, keep screaming so I can escape this accursed place."

"Did you know that Mandy had long hair?" Billy asked jumping up and down on the soles of his feet ignoring Grim's crude comment. Grim frowned. "So?"

"So?! Isn't that amazing! And to think I just thought she had really horrible hair days!"

"I heard that you little twit!" Mandy yelled from upstairs in the bathroom. Grim crossed his arms. "Why does this have any concern for me?" He asked stupidly facing back to the television and grabbed the remote and began flipping channels. Billy laughed. "I want long hair!" he cheered throwing his arms into the air. Grim glowered. "You'd look stupid."

"No, I'd look hooooooooooot!"

Grim stood quiet at this for a very, very awkward long moment and sighed. "Don' ever say dat again, boy," he shivered in disgust. "But it's true," Billy whined. Behind him, someone sighed heavily and he quickly turned to see Mandy walking into the kitchen, not even caring that she was still in her pajama's.

"Oh my gosh, she's even wearing her hair in a ponytail!"

"Shut up, Billy," Mandy tested looking over her shoulder before continuing on her way. "I wish I had a ponytail," Billy mused to himself. "I'd be a rockstar!"

"If anythin', you would suck at being a rockstar and then possibly get murdered," Grim replied. He grinned wickedly. "Actually, being a rockstar doesn't sound all that bad..." Grim mused silently while imagining Billy being the most worst rockstar ever and a horde of angry mobs chasing after him with pitchforks and lit torches.

"Nobody is getting anybody killed," Mandy said monotoned walking into the living room and standing next to Billy her arms folded over her chest. She looked at Billy from the corner of her eyes. "If anything, I'd be the one to murder him if he doesn't shut his mouth right now."

"I still think long hair is cool," Billy said confidently facing Mandy and closing his eyes. A few seconds passed before a something hard crashed onto his face and sent him spiraling to the ground. "I told you to shut up!" Mandy yelled a tightly clutched hand by her side while Billy rubbed at his nose. With a huff, Mandy stomped out of the room all the while mumbling irritably to herself, "why did I have to be born with morons?"

Billy watched her do so before glancing at Grim who stared at him back with wide empty skull eyes.

Billy grinned in a cool manner his white teeth showing and hitched a thumb towards the kitchen. "She totally digs me," he bragged making Grim groan in exasperation and slap a hand over his forehead with a dull clank!

* * *

><p>AN: Anyway, hoped you liked it, and happy holidays everyone :3


End file.
